All Alone
by Zorrod
Summary: There he was, half-dead , trudging through the snow with nowhere to go. Who knew that he would find the rest of his life at a doorstep? Luffy x Nami Robin x Zoro and a sprinkle of Sanji x Vivi
1. Prolouge

**Neel: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ZORRO? A STORY WITHOUT ME?**

**Zorrod: Calm down, it's only for a while.**

**Neel: Bu...But I was about to tell Ace-**

***Gets punched into a wall**

**Zorrod: In any case, a person told me to make a LuffyxNami. Hope your happy.**

**...**

**Prolouge**

The winter night was unforgiving for anyone still on Sunny Street. A silhouette of a man could be seen trudging through the cold winter snow. Every single movement pained the man. The man seemed to be lost in the blizzard.

The only thing comforting the man was a strawhat covering his eyes. The blizzard blinded him from seeing anything. For some reason, he kept on going. The man stopped at a corner. Just for a second.

The man's lips seemed to quiver but be didn't stop walking through the snow. He stopped at a house that seemed to glow brighter than the rest. A greenhouse filled with oranges could be seen. The man walked up the steps to the house and very slowly rang the doorbell. And then his eyelids rolled back and he fell knocked out from the cold.

"Hell- Oh MY GOD! NOJIKO! BELLEMERE! Come quick!"

" What is it- Oh my."

"Get him inside, Nami get a blanket."

" Who is he?"

"His names right here! On the strawhat."

"Weird name..."

"Now's not the time!"

"Fine, lets get Mister Monkey D. Luffy a room."


	2. The Boy with the Hat

**The Boy with the Hat**

The birds were chirping, the sun was glistening on his face, and everything was perfect. He pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. He hadn't woken up in a bed for a long time.

Luffy woke up to the sound of a beautiful humming sound. He looked with half-lidded eyes at a beautiful orange-haired girl. He came up with a different conclusion.

"Hey , am I dead?" Luffy asked softly. The girl whirled around with a wild grin and told someone to come quick. He groaned from the usual morning aches. He was surprised when it wasn't as bad as it usually was. He blinked again in the sun to find two girls looking down at him. Now he was seriously debating if he was dead or not.

"Wake up, Sleepy head. Are you ok?" The orange-haired girl said.

"Am I dead?" Luffy said with closed eyes.

"No where'd you get that idea?" The blue-haired girl said.

Luffy's eyes shot wide open. The girl's jumped back in suprise. The boy quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"MY HAT! WHERE'S MY HAT? WHO TOOK IT?" Luffy screamed as he bounded down the stairs to meet a fist to the face**(A/N Literal Falcon Pawnch)**.

" HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOUNG MAN. YOUR HAT IS ON THE TABLE AND THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS IN MY HOUSE! UNDERSTOOD?" A purple haired demon said. Luffy clutched his head in pain but that slowly went away as he walked over to his strawhat and pushed it on his head.

The girl's came down the stairs to finally see the boy standing up. He had a pretty joyful face and a wide grin for someone who had just gotten out of sickness. He had black hair and a scar under his left eye.

" So, who are all of you?" Luffy asked dumbly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" They screamed with devil teeth. Luffy only laughed and put both of his hands on his hips.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said happily. The girls just sighed and let their "mom" talk.

" My name's Bellemere and these are my daughter's, Nojiko and Nami." Bellemere said politely.

But Luffy was already eating food at the table like a monster.

Tick marks appeared on Bellemere and Nami's faces. They raised their fists in unison.

" Wow, Lady! You sure know how to cook! I haven't had food this good in-" he stopped suddenly. His eyes grew wide and he dropped his food. He crumpled to the floor. He suddenly remembered what happened last night. These people had saved him.

Bellemere rushed over quickly. The gitls had worried expressions on their faces.

" Hey, are you ok?" Bellemere said soothingly. Luffy started crying out loud. He was a huge mess.

" Than-Thank you so much! It's been so long since I've had real food! No one gave me any except you people! I honestly thought I was going to die out there in the blizzard..." Luffy sniffled. He pulled everyone in a group hug and hugged them tightly.

" It's ok, kiddo." Bellemere said sweetly.

" Where do you live?" Nami asked Luffy.

Luffy backed away and stared at the floor. " I don't have a home..."

The girls eyes widened. Bellemere was shocked. This boy was about 18 years old. How long had he survived on his own?

" For how long?" Bellemere asked. The girls had the same question on their minds.

" All my life..." Luffy said sadly as he slumped in the chair.

Bellemere sat next to Luffy and held his shoulder. How could anyone let such a good-hearted boy live on their own for so long? Nami and Nojiko grew up without their real parents , so Bellemere took them in. But this boy had no one.

Bellemere then had an idea.

" How about I take you somewhere special?" Bellemere said nicely. Luffy looked up with a confused face. He stopped crying.

" Where to?" Luffy asked, hopeful.

" Give me one second!" Bellemere said with a smile aheave walked away to find a phone.

Nami stepped up and looked at the boy with a smile. He looked ok-looking. But what could you expect from a homeless person?

" I don't suppose you have any friends , do you?" Nami asked.

" Well , I do now!" Luffy said with a big grin.

" Oh really? Who?" Nojiko asked. Luffy extended his arms out.

" You guys! You all are my friends! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

'What a weird way to laugh' Nami thought to herself.

Bellemere came back with a huge smile.

" Good news! You might have a chance!" Bellemere said , barely containing her excitement.

" What?" Luffy asked.

" First thing tommarow , We're going to Makino's bar!" Bellemere said happily.

Luffy thought for a second.

" Eh?"


	3. Makino's Bar

**Neel: DAAAMMMNNN!**

**Zorro: Neel, get out off here.**

**Neel: How did you get so many favs on the first day?**

**Zorro: Thanks for pointing that out. Thank you guys so much! I was going to make this story really short but since I've been getting messages to make it good, I decided to make it good!**

**Neel: But what about my -**

***Gets uppercutted into the sky**

**Zorrod: Well enjoy the story!**

**Makino's Bar**

Luffy woke up once again , in a brightly lighted room. To the right of him was that orange haired girl, Nami.

" Oi, Nami..." Luffy whispered. Nami looked at him with a smile.

" Am I dead?" Luffy asked. Nami hit Luffy on the shoulder playfully.

" How can you be dead if I'm here?" Nami teased.

Just then , Bellemere dashed into the room and quickly grabbed Luffy.

" Wha-" Luffy started.

" HURRY GET DRESSED!" Bellemere said while picking random clothes from the closet. It was a huge tornado of clothes and changing until finally...

" What is this?" Luffy said tugging at his new clothes. He wore a black shirt covered by a red vest. He wore shorts that had deerskin at the hem of them.

"It was the only thing I could find! Now come on!" Bellemere said getting into the car, pulling Luffy and Nami along.

A few minutes later , they were on the road. Luffy was looking at everything in the car. He had never been in a car before! Unless you count an old, stinky bus. He kept turning on and off the AC.

Nami was heading to One Piece High, her high-school. She was a senior and this was Information day. One more year of this torturous hell-hole and she was off to college like Nojiko. Nami's eyes darted to the right of her. She looked at Luffy happily pressing all the buttons the backseat had to offer. He had such an innocent face.

Nami then started thinking about him while in the car. He looked to be about as old as she was. Nami wasn't a fool. She knew she couldn't handle living on her own. She was smart, unlike her other idiot classmates. Now, how had Luffy, a boy who seemed to be as smart as a fly, survive on his own for so long? He told her he had been jumping from orphanages every year. But no one ever adopted him. He was alone all his life. Then one day, the orphanage decided they had enough of him and his crazy antics and kicked him out with nothing. How could he be so carefree and happy?

" We're here! Makino's Bar!" Bellemere said with a relief.

Luffy looked up to see a big huge building. He could hear the laughter going on inside there. He got out of the car and didn't shut the door. Instead of going inside the building, he started running around in circles. Nami sighed as she looked at Luffy.

" Luffy , Come on!" Bellemere said with a smile. She then opened the doors with a kick, and everything inside the bar grew silent. Nami then took the keys and drove away to her highschool. Luffy, oblivious to the situation, jumped into the bar.

"**-if any one of you maggots hurt him in any way, I will personally ****BREAK YOUR LEGS****! ARE WE CLEAR?**" Bellemere yelled at the customers in the bar as Luffy entered the bar. Her attitude quickly changed as she saw Luffy.

The bar was fairly big. It was filled with laughing customers, but most of them had directed their attention to the purple headed demon. The Bar was styled to look like a bar for pirates. Luffy smiled at the fact.

" Oh hi Luffy!" Bellemere said with a small wave.

" _SHE CHANGED SO FAST!_" The customers said with obvious amazement.

Bellemere glared at them and then looked at Luffy. She took Luffy by the hand and took him behind the counter.

A woman with green hair was cleaning dishes when she turned to meet them. Her name tag read " Makino".

" Oh Bellemere! It's good to see you!" Makino said happily.

" You too! This boy here is Monkey D Luffy. He needs a job. Think you can take him?" Bellemere said pointing at Luffy. Luffy paid no attention to them but instead stared at all the customers. They were all laughing like friends. Friends... He wondered if he could ever have any real ones...

" Luffy?" Makino said , poking at Luffy's shoulder. Luffy's expression changed from a faraway look to a wide grin. Makino smiled at him.

" Well, you two have fun. I gotta get to the police station. See ya around!" Bellemere said as she walked out of the bar.

" So what am I going to be doing here? This is all really new to me. I don't really know how to do anything." Luffy said.

" Don't worry, Luffy, all you have to do is give drinks to the customers." Makino said.

Luffy nodded in understanding and sat at the his part of the counter. After a few minutes, a man with green hair came up to him and sat down at the counter. He had a white shirt and a haramaki. He had three swords on his side, but no one seemed to mind. He had a stoic face.

Then, they sat there for a few seconds. After a while, Luffy grinned and said," What can I get you?"

" Sake." The man with green-hair said.

Luffy then asked Makino where the sake was. She pointed to the closet and he opened it. He picked up the sake bottle and noticed a book under it. Curious, Luffy picked it up and went back to the counter. He gave the sake bottle to the green haired man and plopped the book down in front of him. The green-haired man looked at Luffy as he read the book. The book was a spelling book.

" What are you trying to do? Learn how to read?" The green haired man teased. But Luffy didn't look up. The man snapped his fingers but Luffy didn't look up.

After a few seconds, Luffy put the book away and looked at the swordsman. Luffy eyed the swords with curiosity.

" WO- WOOAAAAHHH!**(A/N Gold Roger Moment right here)** _Suge_~! Are those real swords!" Luffy said with a wide grin on his face. The man looked startled for a second and looked at Luffy.

" Yeah , they are real." The green haired man said.

" Are you a swordsman? Are you good? Can I touch them!" Luffy asked repeatedly.

The green haired man then eyed the man in front of him. This boy was about as old as he was. He looked naive and carefree. Normally people would be afraid of him. The only other person in the bar whoever talked to him was Makino. The green haired man decided to hell with it.

" Ok , what's your name?" The green haired man said with a slight smile.

" Oh my name? My name's Monkey D Luffy! Nice to meet ya!" The boy said happily.

" Well, my name's Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said ,drinking his sake.

" Hey, why is your hair green?" Luffy asked with his arms on the counter.

" Because it can be you got a problem with that?" Zoro said with a glare.

By the boy only laughed. Zoro had never met such a unique human being. Luffy then looked at the boy's badge. It was a badge from Nami's School!

" Hey, do you got to One Piece High?" Luffy asked Zoro.

" Yeah , what about it?"

" Don't they have that information thingy today?"

Zoro's eyes widened in shock. He quickly chugged all the sake in a single gulp and threw Luffy the money for the drink.

" Shit! I totally forgot! Thanks, Luffy! Hopefully we meet again!" Zoro said as he took of running.

Luffy could only smile widely. A person thanked him. He felt so giddy inside. He noticed it was closing time. Makino walked over to him and gave him his share of the money earned. He got a total of 20 dollars. Luffy eyes widened and he smiled softly. Makino looked at him confused.

" What's wrong?" Makino said with worry.

" Nothing... It's... It's just I've never had this much money at one time..." Luffy said softly. Makino then realized what his words implied. She had heard about how Bellemere had found Luffy at her doorstep , half-dead. She had never met someone so kind-hearted. He reminded her of Shanks, her husband. Makino smiled .

" You did a good job, you earned it." Makino said.

" Thank you very much!" Luffy said happily.

Luffy then skipped happily out of the bar to meet Bellemere.

" So how did the first day go, kiddo?" Bellemere said with a smirk, leaning against the car.

Luffy then proceeded to tell Bellemere all that had happened that day. Even when he met Zoro. He wouldn't stop talking. He proudly showed Bellemere the money that he earned. He acted as if it was like a million dollars. Bellemere chuckled at Luffy's pure innocence. When they got home, she parked the car in the garage. Luffy then jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

Luffy bounded up the stairs into the Nami and Nojiko's room where he found them gossiping. They looked startled but that quickly changed as Luffy told them about his day. He was hyperactively jumping everywhere. Nami's eyes widened as he mentioned Zoro.

" Wait, you met Zoro?" Nami asked.

" Yeah! He said he goes to your school! He kinda freaked out when I told him about the information day thingy... but then he thanked me!" Luffy said happily.

Nami laughed. So that's where Zoro was during the meeting. Zoro had burst into the school with slightly better attitude than usual. Sanji nudged Zoro and asked him what got his mood straight. All he said to them was that he met "_someone_". Now it made sense.

Luffy then showed them the 20 dollars he had earned and acted like it was some kind of gold mine. The girls smiled at Luffy's ... _Luffiness_.

Bellemere then burst into the room with a huge smile.

" Luffy! Guess what?" She said.

" What?" He said.

" Your going to School!"

Luffy crooked his head to the right and had a dumb expression.

" Eh?"

**How do you like Army Bellemere? XD**


	4. One Piece High

**One Piece High**

**_10 days later..._**

Luffy had woken up abruptly to Shank's pushes.

" Luffy, get up! You'll be late for you're first day of school!" Shanks yelled while getting ready himself.

Makino had introduced Luffy to Shanks on the fifth day of Luffy's employment. They became fast friends and Shanks offered Luffy a place to stay at his house in exchange for his pay at the bar. Luffy became very happy afterwards. Shanks realized that having Luffy around was like having his older adopted son , Ace, around. Shanks realized that the money didn't matter. Shanks was a teacher at the school, and was eager to teach Luffy.

Luffy still visited Bellemere's house on some days to meet Nami and Nojiko. But today was a very important day. This was the first day of school. Ha had been educated at the orphanages until the 8th grade, but then he got kicked out. He was very lucky. One day he was going to thank all of these people properly.

Makino had been impressed. Shanks had Luffy take an IQ test disguised as a game and he got a score of 129. That was near genius! Luffy didn't seem to show it in his could a homeless boy be that smart in just a short time? Makino shook her head in amazement. Luffy had the potential to be great.

" Nami is going to be there!" Shanks said with a smirk.

Luffy instantly got ready in 6 seconds.

" Ok, Im ready!" Luffy said with a dumb smile.

" WAS THAT SOME KIND OF TRICK?" Shanks yelled with devil teeth, still trying to gt his shoes on. Luffy picked up his backpack and ran up the NewWorld street to Sunny street.

" Oi, Nami!" Luffy called out ,waving his hand.

Nami and Zoro were waiting at the bus stop with a bunch of other people.

" Oh, Zoro, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

" I GO TO YOUR SCHOOL, DUMBASS!" Zoro yelled indignantly. Luffy only laughed. Zoro, on the inside, was happy. When he heard Luffy was coming to their school, he was thrilled. Now, normally, nothing make Roronoa Zoro happy except Victory in battle and sake. But Luffy was entirely different. Zoro wanted to see show the other people at the school would react to him.

" Anyways, what are we waiting for Nami?" Luffy asked.

" That." Nami said with a slight smile pointing at a bright yellow school bus. It had a lion/sunflower at the front of it.

Zoro and Nami were suprised when Luffy started ogling at the bus as if it was a Ferrari.

Luffy climbed on the bus and met a Blue haired bus driver.

" AWESOME! THIS BUS IS SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed to tge blue haired bus driver.

" You must be the new guy. I'm Franky. SUPPEEERR!" Franky said putting his arms diagnolly. Luffy ogled at Franky.

" Come on , Luffy." Zoro and Nami said, dragging Luffy away from the bus driver. Luffy looked at everything around him with supreme fascination. The other students looked at him strangely.

They reached the back , where they met a blond guy with spiral eyebrows and a guy with a Longnose.

" This is the guy I was telling you about! His names's Luffy." Nami said happily at the two new people.

" Well, Luffy, my name's Ussop. It's nice to meet you!" Ussop said.

" My name is Sanji. It's good to finally meet you." Sanji said boredly.

" Why is your eyesbrows spirally?" Luffy asked cheerfully. Ussop paled. Zoro and Nami snickered.

" It's not my fault!" Sanji yelled.

" It looks so cool!" Luffy said with sparkling eyes.

Sanji stopped and stared and looked at Luffy. This was the first time anyone told him it was cool. Nami could only smile widely. Zoro just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ussop then started telling Luffy bullshit stories. And of course , Luffy believed every word. Ussop never met someone so interested in his fake stories.

" Then what happened?" Luffy said excitedly.

" The king of snipers went back to eat the 5000 sea monsters he had killed!" Ussop said with his chest puffed out.

The bus stopped at the school and Luffy got out of the bus to meet the front door to One Piece High. It was a big school. Students were talking at the front. Some people were dancing in a corner. Another person was painting a picture. Luffy had never seen something so lively. Nami and Luffy said goodbye to Zoro , Sanji ,and Ussop.

Nami directed Luffy through the hallways to meet some of Nami's friends.

" Hey, Vivi, Robin, meet Monkey D Luffy!" Nami said proudshowed she introduced Luffy.

" Hey!" Luffy exclaimed happily. The two girls looked at him with curiosity.

" Hey, my name's Vivi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Vivi said.

" My name is Robin. Nice to meet you." Robin said**(A/N Robin's going to be 19 years old For the story's sake)**.

" Come on Luffy!" Nami said as she pushed Luffy along the way. Luffy waved bye to the two girls energetically. The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

Luffy and Nami then arrived in their homeroom. Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Robin, and Vivi were sitting at one table. Zoro directed them into their seats.

Then, Shanks came into the room and greeted everyone. Luffy looked at him with excitement.

" Good morning, students, I have an announcement to make." Shanks said in a very clear voice. The students listened.

" This year, we are going to be doing a special kind of teaching for seniors. You will all separate into groups of 8 of your choosing. One person is to be selected captain. I will explain the rest after you have chosen. Choose carefully."

" I WANNA BE CAPTAIN!" Luffy said raising his hand energetically. Everyone at their table paled. Robin just laughed softly.

"Are you sure, Luffy?" Nami said.

" Definitely." Luffy said ,determined.

" We need one more person." Zoro said, looking for someone.

Luffy's eyes focused on a fifteen year old boy with a hat that had antlers on it. The other students seemed to scare him. Luffy got up. The others noticed.

" Luffy, where are you going?"Sanji asked.

Luffy walked up to the boy and smiled.

" Hey, you can join our group , if you want." Luffy said. The others noticed who he was talking to.

" Re-Really?" The boy stuttered.

Luffy nodded." Well, my name is Monkey D. Luffy."

" Tony Tony Chopper**( A/N Just pretend Chopper is a reindeer and everything will be just fine).**

Luffy walked back to their group and introduced Chopper to them. They welcomed him with open arms.

" You now have all picked your groups. Think of a name. It has to end with crew." Shanks said.

" The Iron Crew!"

" How about XDrake?"

" That sounds cool!"

The students whispered amongst each other what there crew should be called.

" What name should we pick?" Ussop asked.

" Santoryu." Zoro said.

" It can't be that, shithead." Sanji hissed.

" Yontoryu." Zoro said.

Sanji just facepalmed.

" Let's make it the Great Ussop-Sama-"

" No. Just no." Everyone said.

" What do you think, Luffy?" Robin asked.

Luffy had his eyes sheilded with his Strawhat. After a while, he looked up and smiled.

" I got one!" Luffy exclaimed, taking of his Strawhat.

" What?" Nami asked.

Luffy twirled his Strawhat in the air.

" The StrawHat crew!" Luffy said.

Everyone stared at each other. After a while, Vivi smiled.

" I guess it could work." Vivi said.

" Yeah ,I agree. It had a nice ring to it." Robin said, smiling.

" I like it." Zoro said.

Everyone nodded in approval. They went up to Shanks and told them their crew name.

" Mugiwara crew? That sounds something like Luffy would make!" Shanks laughed.

Everyone then seated themselves in a table and awaited further instruction from Shanks.

" This crew is now your class, essentially. Your scores are all connected. All of you proceed together or fail together. However, your captain's score is the most important. If he should fail , then the rest of you shall fail along with him."

The Strawhat Crew paled immensely , even Robin. Luffy just laughed. Everyone glared at him.

" Listen, Luffy, if you fail..." Nami seethed.

" I'm not that stupid, Nami. Have faith in your captain. Shishishishi." Luffy said in a different tone.

" Scores are important, but what you do affects your crew. The best crew out of all will attain the "One Piece". It gives you the right to do anything you want to do. You can become an astronaut. You can be a sailor. The choice is yours. You will also get a very, very secret prize at the end. The thing that is most important is what you do, not what you get. The people that you meet, the lives that you fix or destroy, they are all important in this final grand year. Now, go to your classes. We will meet later." Shanks said.

With that final note, the crew dispersed to go to their next classes.

**After School...**

" Bye Robin, Vivi! See you later!" Nami yelled to them as she boarded the bus.

Luffy came behind her and sat next to her in their usual back seat. Frank played guitar music in the stereo.

The bus ride back to their homes was quiet.

" Hey, Nami..." Luffy whispered to her.

Nami noticed Luffy's expression.

" What Luffy?" She whispered softly.

" I just wanted to... Thank you... For doing all this for me..." Luffy said, looking at the ground.

Nami then smiled softly at him.

" It's ok." Nami said.

" One day, I swear, I'll make it up to all of you." Luffy said, looking out the window of the bus.

Nami's eyes widened. She shook her head to ignore the strangeness in her stomach.

'_That's weird._' Nami thought. ' _When did he get so ...'_


	5. The Fight

**Neel: *takes deep breath. DAAAAAAAAMMMM-**

*** Gets Falcon pawnched**

**Zorrod: Thank you so much guys! I never expected this to get so many positive reviews. It makes me really happy! Arigato!**

**The Fight**

**1 week later...**

Luffy woke up in his bed naturally. He was confused for a second, but then he had a pleasant look. He remembered what happened in this past month. It's seems as if Lady Luck is on his side, now. Today was Friday and it was his shift at Makino's Bar. All of his friends would be there. He quickly got ready in his usual clothes and set out to school.

He got on the school bus, and went to school. Nami was there.

" Hi, Nami!" Luffy said with a grin.

" Oh, hello..." Nami said.

The whole bus ride went silence. When they finally got to school, they saw a fight between Zoro and someone else. Chopper was hiding behind Zoro's leg. Luffy oblivious to the tense air walked in the middle of them.

" Oi Zoro! Shishishishi!" Luffy said in the middle of the crowd.

" Luffy ,back away." Zoro said malicously. The crowd backed off , but Luffy stayed.

" Whats wrong?" Luffy said with confusion. Nami facepalmed. That idiot!

The crowd started to disperse. Th other guy panted heavily an cursed. He limped away. Chopper stopped hiding and looked up at Zoro.

" Thanks, Zoro." Chopper said with reileif. He then took off to his classes.

Nami stomped over to Luffy. Luffy looked at her.

" BAKA!" Nami yelled while hitting Luffy on the head. Luffy clutched his head in pain. Zoro walked up to Luffy and sighed.

" What did I do?" Luffy complained. Nami and Zoro looked at each other and smiled. They dragged Luffy along with him. Luffy was still confused.

**_The end of the day, somewhere in the back of the school..._**

" Damn! We almost got him in trouble." The guy from the fight side.

" It's not our fault you fucked up, Sarkies." A man said.

" It all the strawhats fault, Bellamy." Sarkies said.

" Well, whatever. I'll do it myself." Bellamy said.

The two then went separate ways.

**Luffy's house...**

Luffy got ready for his shift at the bar. After completeing his homework, he said bye to Shanks and got a lift from the he got there, he went in with a huge smile.

" Oi , Luffy!" A voice called.

Luffy looked in the voices direction to see Nami and his friends. He smiled widely at them and pointed to his work station. They understood.

He got behind the counter and started to take orders. He talked to everyone that went to him. The customers couldn't help but love him.

Sanji, Zoro and Nami were playing cards. Ussop and Chopper were running around. Robin was reading a book.

" Look at Luffy!" Zoro said with a snicker. Everyone then moved their eyes to see Luffy dancing with chopsticks up his nose. The customers were copying whatever he was doing.

The crew laughed jovially at Luffy's antics. Then suddenly, the door to the bar was kicked open. It was Bellamy and his crew. The crowd grew silent. Luffy was, as usual, oblivious to the situation. Bellamy approached Luffy with evil intent. His crew snickered evily.

" What can I get you?" Luffy said, handing him a menu. Bellamy just grinned evily and knocked it out of his hands. Luffy sheilded his eyes with his Strawhat. The strawhats looked at him worriedly.

" Well, let me pick that up for you..." Luffy said crouching down. Bellamy then picked him up by the shirt. Luffy did nothing.

" Listen , punk, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to win the One piece, got it?" Bellamy spat. Luffy did nothing. Bellamy then punched Luffy in the face and Luffy coughed up blood. Bellamy then left with his crew.

" What a _weakling_! Hahahahaha!" Bellamy and his crew said out the door. The crew rushed to Luffy's aid.

" Are you ok, Luffy?" Nami said worriedly. She cupped his face.

" I can help!" Chopper said.

Luffy revealed his eyes and burst out laughing.

" He got me good!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro sat next to him and smirked. The customers burst out laughing.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK**?" Nami screamed at Luffy. Luffy just stared at Nami.

" Because, its just a punch. Nothing to get worked up over." Luffy said, with a grin.

" So what? Your just going to let people do that to you?" Nami said angrily.

" It's okay, Nami." Luffy said looking away. Nami brought Luffy closer to her and hugged him.

" Next time, let us protect you, ok?" Nami whispered into Luffy's ears. Everyone looked at them and sighed. Luffy and Nami got up and started cleaning. After they were done cleaning, Nami took Luffy home in her car. The outside streets were lighted with colorful lights. Luffy looked at them as they went by. The car ride was filled with peace.

" Hey Luffy, are you sure you're ok?" Nami said not looking away from the road.

" I'm used to it... Fighting..." Luffy murmured.

" Why?" Nami asked.

" When I lived on the streets, I got bullied a lot Nami...one punch doesn't mean anything to me...The only reason I didn't ... kill myself... was because of..." Luffy whispered sadly.

" You don't have to talk about it now. That all in the past. We all care for you ,Luffy." Nami said with a smile. Luffy assumed she hadn't heard the suicide part. The ride back was silent. Luffy turned his head and looked at Nami. _Her eyes... Her face...Her personallity... Her looks...they were all so...**indescribable** to Luffy. _Luffy had never been cared for in his entire life. If they knew half the shit he went through...

They reached Luffy's house and Nami and Luffy got out of the car. Luffy stared at Nami emotionessly. Nami waved bye to him and walked away. Luffy turned around and gulped down the feelings he experienced.

" _That's funny..._"Luffy said to himself very quietly," _When did she get so..._?"


	6. Scarred

**Zorrod: ... Guess Neel isn't here today...**

**Thanks guys so much for the reviews! I'm going to faint from joy!**

**Scarred**

**The next day...**

Luffy and his friends had planned to go swimming at the resort, Thousand Merries. It was said to have 1000 joys of merry fun. Nami, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, and Vivi were coming. Ussop and Chopper had to skip. Bellemere had everyone sit in the car. The last person they had to pick up was Luffy.

" Luffy, Come on!"Bellemere screamed.

" I know! But how do you put this thing on?"

Luffy came outside half-naked struggling to put his pants on. He was still shirtless.

" Here, let me... Help you." Bellemere said as she stared at Luffy's scarred body. Zoro scowled. Vivi stared with wide eyes. Sanji only smoked his cigarette, clutching Vivi's shoulder. Robin held Zoro's hand and stared at Luffy sadly. Zoro didn't protest. Nami wiped a few tears away and averted her eyes.

Bellemere knew battle. She'd killed people. She had seen her fair share of blood and death. She was in the Navy, after all. She became a police officer afterwards. But when she saw Luffy's scarred body, covered with knife wounds, some rough bruises, and a burn mark on his back, she cursed the world for being so evil. Now the kids would have to see it too...

Luffy, after finally getting his shirt and swimming wear on, entered the car. Zoro sat next to Luffy and joked with him, attempting to lighten the mood. Luffy was oblivious to stares he had been getting. Pretty soon , they reached the beach.

" We are finally here so..." Bellemere said.

Luffy jumped out of the car and ran straight to the beach and ran around in circles. Everyone regained their happy attitude. They got out of the car and decided to play volleyball.

**A few minutes later...**

Luffy spiked the ball to Zoro and Zoro missed the ball.

" How did you beat Marimo? You must have cheated!" Sanji yelled at Luffy. But Luffy only laughed. Zoro just smirked at the Luffy's victory.

" Come on, lets go swimming." Vivi said to everyone, racing into the water.

" I think I'll stay behind with Kenshi-San." Robin said.

" Or is it because you can't swim?" Zoro teased. Robin glared at Zoro and sat next to him.

" _MELLORINE_~! ROBIN-CHWAN IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S MAD!" Sanji said, in his love cook mode.

" Come on, Nami! Lets go!" Luffy said enthusiastically, pulling of his shirt and dragging Nami into the ocean.

" BAKA!" Nami screamed as she fell backwards in the water. However when she turned around, Luffy was nowhere to be found. Nami looked under the water to see Luffy frantically trying to swim up. Nami quickly swam to Luffy and grabbed his arm. Luffy stopped squirming as he stared at Nami.

Luffy had never seen something so pretty. The bottom of the ocean. He'd often dream of being on a ship and sailing through the seas. He looked at Nami with supreme facinsation. Luffy's mouth went dry as he stared at Nami. Her orange hair was spread out and seemed to go on forever. It glistened in the sun and he had the urge to touch and caress it. On top of it all, Nami's body was so fit and curvaceous. He was brought back to reality as he reached the surface.

" You idiot! Why would come in the water if you don't know how to swim?" Nami yelled at him. Luffy continued to stare at her.

" You're so..." Luffy mumbled. Nami stopped for a second.

" What?"

" Nothing... Nothing at all..." Luffy mumured as he stepped out of the water. Nami shrugged and swam to her friends.

Luffy made his way to Zoro and Robin, who were talking to each other lightly. Luffy sat next to them silently and stared at the water, thinking about everything that has happened.

Zoro and Robin studied Luffy. This was an entirely different side of him. His scars seemed to be glistening in the shade. Zoro looked at Luffy with wide eyes. Luffy was 18 , he was sure of it. But right now, he looked a lot older. He looked as if he had already seen everything the world had to offer and the terrors of life.

_Oh wait, he had._

" Senchou-San ?" Robin asked quietly, but loud enough that Zoro could hear. Zoro just sat silently next to Luffy.

" Yes Robin?" Luffy said quietly.

" I know what it was like for you, I've been there myself." Robin said , staring at the sea.

" Have you?" Luffy said quietly.

" I had one parent but..." Robin said, looking downcast.

" It's all in the past, Robin." Luffy said with a different kind of tone. Zoro looked at Luffy with the corner of his eye.

" I've learned not to dwell on things to much. The only thing we can do is move forward, and embrace our bright futures." Luffy said, throwing rocks into the sand. Zoro smirked and got up.

" Well, I think it's time to stop sulking around here. Lets have some fun, shall we?" Zoro said, stretching his arms and legs. Robin smiled widely and stood beside Zoro. Luffy chuckled at the two. For a very different reason...

**At the sunset...**

Luffy stood at the edge of the peir, arms crossed, staring at the sunset. Nami walked up a few feet behind him.

" Luffy? It's time to go." Nami said to Luffy in a tired voice.

Luffy turned around and said," Yeah, I'll be there."

Nami darted her eyes towards Luffy's body. The scars were terrible, but they accuented his body in all the right parts. He was fit and muscular and was quite the man, once cleaned up. He had a six-pack and his naturally tan skin glowed in the sun. Luffy walked past Nami and she caught a wiff of his scent. He smelled like the sea, and adventure itself. Nami shook her head and walked to the car, where Bellemere was waiting patiently.

_Luffy and Nami's houses..._

_When Luffy got home, he plunked down on his matress and looked at the cieling. His thoughts were focused on a certain Milan-loving, mean, cheerful, calming, beautiful orange haired girl..._

_When Nami got home, she skipped dinner and went straight up to her bedroom. She stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts diverted to a certain meat-loving, carefree, brainless, scarred, and sexy black haired boy..._


	7. The Absolute Truth

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**My face today. Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews!**

**Neel: AHA, I AM BACK!**

**Zorrod: Dude, this isn't even your story...**

**Gear... Second... JETO PISTORU**

**Zorrod: Good job Luffy**

**Luffy: No problem, shishishishi!**

* * *

**The Absolute Truth**

"Oh, LUFFY~!"

" Good god, Nami! Your like a goddess. So beautiful..."

" Take me!"

Luffy woke up with a start and fell off the bed. He groaned in pain and rubbed his back. He sat criss-cross. He had an unfamiliar cold sweat on his brow. He kept on replaying the events in his dream. How Nami's fingers touched every part of his body... How he did as he pleased...

He banged his head against the breakfast table. He couldn't believe he thought of Nami that way. Today was a schoolday, so now he had to meet Nami. He banged his head again.

" What's wrong, Luffy?" Makino said, placing the breakfast in front of Luffy.

" I had a... weird dream." Luffy said in a tired voice. Shanks quirks up from this and stared at Luffy intently. He burst out laughing.

" Who was it?" Shanks said.

" Shanks...!" Luffy gritted his teeth.

" Was it of a certain... Girl?" Shanks said in an all-knowing attitude.

Luffy turned away and ran out the door. He could hear Shank's laughter and Makino's confusion.

Luffy stopped next to Zoro at the bus stop and looked downcast.

" Hey..." Luffy said in a pensive way. Zoro noticed Luffy's red face and smiled.

" Luffy... you didn't happen to have a dream of a certain girl we know would you?" Zoro said. Luffy punched Zoro on the arm and glared at him.

" If you tell her..." Luffy said in a deadly voice.

" I won't, I won't, because you will tell her yourself!" Zoro said, laughing his ass off. Luffy pouted and turned away. A minute later, Nami came next to Luffy. Luffy shifted away slightly.

" Hey Luffy..." Nami said in a weird tone of voice. Luffy looked at her with the corner of his eye and gulped.

Nami was glowing. She was literally glowing in Luffy's eyes. She never looked so...

She looked at him with the corner of her eye. Luffy looked down with a red face. Pretty soon, the bus came by and they boarded it.

**During Cooking class...**

Nami was lost in her own world as the was talking. She didn't usually space out during class, but right now was one for those few moments.

She remembered the things she had thought last night. Thinking Luffy of all people could do that to her...

She purged the thought as she looked at Luffy coming to the front to cook. Luffy was totally idiotic at cooking, so the class ignored it. Luffy started kneading the dough in his hand. Her thoughts changed into what she would do with those hands if...

Nami shook her head wildly to get those images out of her head. She was acting like ... _Sanji_. She slapped her forehead and continued to look at Luffy.

**During Gym class...**

The Strawhats lined up with the other crews to participatein Dodgeball. They had beaten Buggy's crew easily. Now they had to beat Bellamy's crew.**  
**

" **START**!" Coach Garp said.

Dodge balls were flung everywhere. Bellamy's crew had more people, but they were easily disposed of. It was so easy, Robin read a book in one hand while catching the balls.

" It's like she has multiple hands! WHAT IS THIS?" Sarkies complained. He was hit in the face by a ball Sanji kicked. He smirked, pleased at his work.

Bellamy grabbed a ball in anger. Luffy reacted quickly.

" Take this!" Bellamy said as she chucked the ball full force at Nami. Nami crossed her arms for impact, but it never came. Luffy caught it with one hand. Everyone on the other team gaped at him.

Luffy threw the ball up in the air and reeled his fist back. When the ball came down, he punched it with all his might and it socked Bellamy in the face. He fell on his back. The strawhats then won the game. Everyone cheered in victory. Nami patted Luffy on the back. He smiled back at her.

**After School...**

They all waited for the buses to come pick them up. School was over. Luffy was talking to Zoro and Nami.

Unknown to them, Bellamy stalked up behind them. He charged at Luffy, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Zoro eyes widened and he pushed Luffy out of the way, and got knocked to the ground. Zoro coughed up blood as he lay on the ground bleeding. Bellamy got up and sneered at Luffy. He began to walk away, satisfied. Luffy shielded his eyes with his Strawhat. Nami rushed to Zoro's side, calling for help.

" Wait, Bellamy." Luffy said in a dangerous tone, his eyes with a glint of madness. Bellamy looked at Luffy with disgust. Sarkies watched along with the rest o his crew.

" Sorry I don't figh-" Bellamy said halfly before he was punched in the face by Luffy. Bellamy had fist marks on his face. His teeth swede broken and was flung back 3 feet. He clutched his face in agony.

" You can kick me, punch me, insult me , you can even kill me..." Luffy said revealing his cold serious eyes," **BUT IF YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, I WILL KILL YOU.**"

Bellamy's crew was dumbfounded at Bellamy's defeat. Where was that weak guy from the bar?

Nami quickly Luffy and Zoro to get on the bus. Luffy was still angry.

" Luffy don't be mad." Zoro said.

" Come on Luffy cheer up!" Nami said.

Luffy looked up and just leaned against Nami's shoulder and slept. Nami decided to be quiet.

Nami now had seen Luffy angry. She had never been more terrified in her life. Luffy was as strong as steel. But over that side of him, was a charming heart. She pondered about what Luffy really meant to her...

**At Luffy's house...**

Luffy plunked down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was deep in thought.

" Nami..." Luffy whispered. He been so stupid. These feelings would never go away. and now he knew why.

For the Absolute Truth was, He had fallen for the orange-haired girl known as Nami.

* * *

**I personally hate the shit out of Bellamy. 'Nuff said.**


	8. Thriller Bark

**Thank you for the twenty followers! Here's chapter número ocho**

* * *

**Thriller Bark**

Luffy woke up once again, to another erotic dream. He banged his head head against the breakfast table. Shanks only snickered lightly. Makino was still confused. Luffy ate his breakfast quickly and bolted out the door. Shanks laughed out loud.

Luffy jammed his hands into his pockets frustratingly. He'd never felt this way about anything in his life. Shanks explained it was "hormones". Whatever that was.

Zoro looked out his window to see Luffy walking down the street. He grinned and put on his clothes and went outside.

" Oi, Luffy! Where are you going?"

" Nowhere." Luffy said.

Zoro sighed and followed him. Luffy stopped at a bench and sat on the bench. He cupped his face with his hands.

" What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

" I've been having more and more dreams of..." Luffy said with a muffled sound.

Zoro widened his eyes. He was about to have " the talk" with him. Luffy had no parents and it would've been to weird to ask Shanks about it. So he did the next bet thing. Tell his best friend. Luffy had entrusted him with the knowledge of his love. Zoro also had no one to tell about... you know felt pretty honored.

" Well , it just means you have the hots for her." Zoro explained.

" Hots? I'm not hot!" Luffy said with confusion. Zoro laughed at Luffy's innocence.

" It just means that you like her more than other girls." Zoro said.

" You mean like... "Girlfriend like"?" Luffy said lifting his face up.

" Yeah, it's like when I liked Robin..." Zoro babbled. Zoro's jaw dropped at his mistake.

" You like Robin?" Luffy said , his face cracking into grin.

" I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TELL HER..." Zoro yelled choking Luffy. But Lufry just laughed.

" I won't! I won't tell... Because you will tell herself!" Luffy laughed.

" Tch!" Zoro couldn't help but smile at their private joke.

" What are you guys doing here?" A voice said behind them. Luffy and Zoro looked behind them to find Nami and Robin with shopping bags, with(you guessed it) full of clothes. Zoro and Luffy looked at each other and gulped. _How ironic for this to happen to them._

" Nothing! Nothing at all!" Luffy said ,sweating like crazy. Zoro slapped Luffy on the back of the head.

" We were just talking about ... Things." Zoro said hesitantly.

" WE DEFINITELY WERE NOT TALKING ABOUT WHO WE LI-" Luffy screamed until he elbowed in the stomach by Zoro.

" Yep, we are just bored. Lets go Luffy." Zoro said , getting up and dragging Luffy along with him. The girls looked at them and giggled.

" What do you think they were talking about?" Nami said.

" Not about us , that's for sure." Robin said, a little bit sad. Nami sighed and looked at the two boys walking away.

" Damnit Robin! We aren't the desperate ones! They are!" Nami said.

" Nami, do you like Zoro?" Robin asked, with a calm look.

" No, why?"

" Good because if you did," Robin said looking at Zoro's back as he went out of sight," I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." Nami laughed. Robin just walked off.

" Wa-Wait! You-You were kidding right? Right? Robin get back here!" Nami said, very nervously. She took one last glance in Luffy's direction and sighed.

" Luffy... Will you ever..." Nami muttered, walking away. The park was empty. The wind whistled in the wind.

However, unknown to the two groups, a certain spiral-browed man had listened to both sides of their conversation. He sighed and walked off.

**The next day...**

The Strawhat were on their way to watch a horror movie at Raindinners theater. The name of the movie was called " Thriller Bark". It told the story of a skelaton who got his shadow stolen and he teamed up with pirates to kill a " Warlord of the sea".Shanks dropped them off. He gave one look at Luffy and Nami and smiled. Then he took off.

" Ok guys, here's your tickets." Sanji said.

" Ussop! I don't like horror movies!" ChChopper wailed. Ussop was literally shaking in his boots.

" I've dealt with worse things than this!" Ussop said in a very small voice.

Nami and Luffy were given seat 24 and 25. Zoro and Robin were given 26 and 27. Sanji and Vivi were given the seat above them. Ussop and Chopper were given the seat above them.

' _I have to sit with her?_' Luffy thought.

'_ I have to sit with him?_' Nami thought.

'_ I get to sit with Robin! Yes_!'Zoro cheered on the inside.

'_ I get to sit with Zoro? Not bad._' Robin thought with a smile.

"Dont worry, Vivi-Swannnnn! If it gets to scary you can always hold on to my shoulder!" Sanji swooned.

" And what about you?" Vivi said.

" Well, I have you." Sanji said, grinning.

They entered the theater and prepared to watch the movie that would scare the hell out of them. They all got seated. Luffdeed decided to talk with Nami.

" You know, I've never been to a movie before. I was always kicked out of them if I tried to sneak in." Luffy said, while eating the popcorn.

" Really? Well, today you'll shit your pants." Nami said, looking away.

'**Nami, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU IDIOT. NOW HE THINKS YOUR A BITCH TODAY! GAHHHHH**' Nami thought with a stoic face.

' **Damnit! She sounds angry! Did I do something wrong? DAMNIT LUFFY, YOU'VE LIVE THROUGH WORSE! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND FIXED THIS!**'Luffy thought frantically with a stoic face.

" I'm sorry!" Luffy and Nami said in unison. They gasped and they both turned beet red.

' _Should I ask him? Or should I not? I'm really, really hungry!_'' Robin wondered with an uneasy face.

'_She might think your a weakling if you ask her for some of her drink. I'm so fucking thirsty! DAMNIT' _Zoro thought with a scowl.

" Could I have something to-" Zoro and Robin said at the same time. They both laughed uneasily and turned away. They just continued to watch the movie with pain.

Sanji looked at the two lovestruck couples and facepalmed. Vivi chuckled slightly as she held on to Sanji's arm.

" Hey, Sanji, when is this movie going to end?" Ussop whispered nervously.

" In about 20 minutes, and Ussop."

" What?"

" Get the hell of my arm."

**After the movie...**

The gang didn't say anything at all. They all went to Shank's car.

" Was the movie good?" Shanks asked. Luffy stared at him for a few seconds and then everyone got in. They held on to eachother tightly.

" Oh...Kay?" Shanks said to himself. He drove of into the darkness of the night.

Luffy plopped down on his bed and smiled. He remembered how Nami hagf grabbed his arm tightly. She literally smelled like Mikans. He loved it.

Nami remembered the warmth she felt when she held on to Luffy. She wanted more of it. He didn't smell like anything in particular. He smelled like..curiosity. She wanted to snuggle up in it every day.

"Luffy..."

"Nami..."

**I tried to make this as long as possible. Sorry if this comes late.**


	9. A day with Zoro

**This chapter is going to be a bit different guys. As requested by Monkey Dee Luffy ( Genius name award goes to...) this chapter is going to be a ZoroxRobin centric. I was running out of ideas and I was planing to do this anyways. Hope you enjoy.**

**A day with Zoro**

Don't ask me how I got roped into this mess. To the right of me was a very angry Robin. Lets start from the beginning.

It all started in History class, when Robin was appointed to be teacher for the day.

" Don't be rowdy while I'm gone!" said, walking away. I smiled inwardly. Now I don't even have to try to be awake.

" Well, _class_, lets get started." Robin said, with a cryptic smile. The girls giggled for some reason.

After a few minutes, I actually started to pay attention. Robin's voice was very... appealing. I looked around the classroom and I scowled in disgust. Every single boy was ogling at her. Even the bastard Ero cook.

If you hadn't noticed, Robin was sexy. She was every man's dream. She was perfect. She was smart, beautiful, polite, and graceful. Most of the boys would never admit it, but it was her pure gracefulness that attracted them. Even the dicks of the school knew it, too. Many girls wondered what was special about Robin. It just showed how clueless they really were.

" So _Mr. Roronoa, _what was the battle between Gold Roger and The Golden Lion Shiki called?" Robin said with my name emphasized. I blushed a little. I don't know how she could do this to me.

" Um..." I mumbled. I racked my brain for an answer.

" I don't think its called the Battle of Um, ." Robin chided, with her infamous smile.

" Of course not!"

" The Battle of Of Course Not?"

" NO!"

" The Battle of No?"

The whole class burst out laughing. I turned red as a tomato. God damnit, why me? I found the answer and shouted over the noise.

" ED WARR!"

The whole class stopped laughing. Robin gave me a weird glance. Her smile melted.

" How did you know?" Robin said, surprised. I grinned evily. Now was my chance.

" Maybe because a certain someone was to rapped up in talking about her history books!" I sneered with all the arrogance I could muster. Robin looked away. The whole class smiled at her, knowingly.

I finally won! Yes!

" Let's continue with the lesson..." Robin spoke, now very dull. I thought nothing of it.

**After class...**

I tried to look for Robin after class, but she was gone. That's odd because she's the one that drives me home everyday. She never ever was late, so there was only one explanation. Robin was avoiding me.

I went to the library and sure enough, there she was under a pile of books. Only this time she was talking to Nami. I widened my eyes as I heard my name.

" The nerve of that guy...!" Robin said, muffled by her books. Robin was fucking adorable when she was annoyed. I chuckled.

" Well at least he's not like Luffy. The guy can't take a hint..." Nami said. Wait, what?

" Senchou-san is fine. I'm sure he will see your feelings." Robin said. I grinned widely behind the bookshelf. So Nami liked Luffy? I had a role to play in this!

I decided to unveil myself from my cover. The girls turned to me, but Robin looked away.

" Robin, come on, I was waiting for you." I said.

" Fine, give me a second." She said. She bent over to pick up some books. And no I wasn't doing what you think I was doing.

I grabbed Robin's shoulders and said bye to Nami.

" Why are you in a such a hurry?" Robin said, getting into the car.

" Today is the day I fight my father in the dojo." I said.

" Mihawk was his name, right?" Robin said, driving the car.

" Yeah, you of all people should know. Our parents were friends in college. By the way, how is Olvia doing?" I said.

" Yeah, she's well." Robin said.

" Robin..." I said. Something was wrong with her. She never was _this_ quiet.

" What?" She said, with a glint of annoyance.

" Did I offend you in anyway? If so, I'm sorry." I said. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She turned the car sharply and kept driving.

" What makes you think that?" She said quickly. I could see her pouting slightly. Damn, she was cute.

" Oh, nothing." I said, sarcastically. She glanced at me with the corner of her eyes. She huffed in frustration. I chuckled at Robin's adorable frustration. I looked out the window.

" Uh Robin.. We just passed the dojo." I said, looking at her. She kept driving. Never mind the dojo, this was so worth what I was about to get.

" Oooooo Kaayyyyy..." I said, sweatdropping like crazy. We parked in a secluded area next to a cliff. The day turned into night. The moon was high up in the sky. She got out of the car and went to the edge of a cliff. She crossed her arms and huffed. I laughed out loud and went next to her.

"Zoro..." Robin said with a deadly tone. My smile melted and I looked at the moon.

" Yeah?" I said softly. I was expecting an apology but instead came a punch across the face.

" YOU IDIOT!" Robin yelled at me. Well, this is new. I gave her an imitation of her cryptic smile as I looked at her from the ground. She glared at me and I sweatdropped out of fear.

And here we are.

" **How could you do THAT TO ME?**" Robin said, sitting down with her head in her knees. I stifled a muffled laugh with my hands. The pain in my jaw didn't even matter anymore.

I decided to die that day.

" Do what?" I said, innocently. She gave me one of the most sadistic glares I had ever seen. She stalked over to me, the ground shaking under her boots. I was reminded of Nami for a second.

Then she kicked me in the face so hard I flew back a few feet. I clutched my face in pain.

Never mind that last part. This was way worse than Nami.

" **I WAS HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU GREEN HAIRED BASTARD!**" She screamed with devil teeth. She started beating me up, over and over again.

God Forbid anyone see's this side of Robin. I don't think they would be alive after that, or wanting to be alive.

**After a few beatings...**

We lay side by side on the grass. I for a very different reason than her. We both panted heavily and looked up the night sky. I glanced at her with the corner of my eyes. She looked so beautiful under the night sky. I suddenly realized, I would never have her. She would never love me the way I love her.

A single tear of sadness fell down my face. I wiped it away quickly and scowled for my second of weakness. Robin propped herself on her elbows and planted them on the side of my face. I widened my eyes in disbelief. I stared into her blue eyes and saw a new feeling. I don't know why, but a fire ignited my soul. We just stared at each other. Only one thought raced through my mind.

God damnit, no. I am not going to kiss her like in one of those sissy cliché movies.

She chuckled and opened her mouth.

" Zoro..." She whispered, inches away from my face. I could feel her cooling breath wash over me.

" What..." I murmured, cupping her face with my hands. She smiled.

" It's not going to be one of those cliché movies." Robin said. She smashed our lips together. I grabbed her hips roughly and flipped over so I was on top. She tasted like exotic flowers from other planets. It was more amazing than I imagined. Her fingers clawed my back and I growled and my tongue entered her mouth. Oh my god, the feeling was... indescribable. I would say " You had to be there" but I would have already killed you. She moaned loudly and we parted for air. I was panting right above her, just staring into her eyes. She laughed her melodic laugh.

I groaned from the trick. I knew she had planned this from the start. She never ever gets this angry, not even with a reason.

" Shut up..." I mumbled , looking away. I was red from embaressment. She just cupped my face lovingly and just kissed me everywhere possible. And that's when I realized.

She did love me.

And was I complaining from this embarrassing trick?

**HELL NO.**

**Back at Zoro's house...**

I walked into my home. I tried tip-toeing across to get to my room safely. Then the lights turned on. Mihawk leaned against the kitchen counter with a very blank face.

" I can explain, I was with Robin and I..." I rambled. He laughed loudly and then settled with a smirk.

" I only have one thing to say kid..." He said, coming over and patting me on the back.

" About time."

* * *

**Hopefully I appeased all the ZoRo lovers out there. Tried my best. And thanks for the idea Monkey Dee Luffy. Couldn't have done it without you!**


	10. How'd ya do it?

**20 REVIEWS! Thank you guys! Here's numba 10!**

**How'd ya do it?**

**Luffy's POV**

" WHAT?" Everyone screamed in disbelief. Vivi and Sanji were ecstatic, of course. They kept talking about "double dates". We were at a party for the anniversary of the starting o the school. We were celebrating on a boat and everyone was dressed like a sailor.**(A/N So basically, everyone's dressed in their Post-Time skip clothes except no scars. Try to imagine it.)**

" Yeah, we're together, and don't make a big deal about it, witch." Zoro said, one arm protectively around Robin. Robin only laughed lightly. I wasn't paying attention though. I was secretly staring at a certain somebody...

" I didn't even say anything!" Nami said, trying not to smile.

" Good job Zoro! When are you going to hit that?" Ussop said, pervertedly. Sanji kicked him in the face.

" Hit her? Why would he want to hit her?" Chopper said worriedly. Nami only cradled the boy in her beauti- I mean hands.

" Oi Marimo! You better treat Robin-chwan like a true lady, or I'll filet you!" Sanji yelled. Zoro grunted and just walked over to me. We all started dispersing. Zoro handed me a bottle of sake and I raised my eyebrow. He grunted in response.

" Oi Luffy, Do you wanna..." Zoro started. He looked at me strangely. Damnit, I was too quiet.

" What's wrong?" Zoro whispered. I sighed and looked at Robin, Nami and Vivi talking at the edge of the railing. The sun was setting. My eyes fell on Nami's sexy bo- I pinched myself to prevent the fluster I was going to get.

" Ohhhh..." Zoro said softly, staring at Nami with wide eyes. Then he grinned evily at me. I glared at him for being so damn perceptive.

" Are you ... Jealous, Ca-p-ta-in-san?" Zoro teased playfully, with the captain elongated. I hid my eyes with my strawhat.

" Yes..." I mumured. Zoro then looked at me even more strangely and laughed. I was half tempted to punch him of the ship. I looked at Nami once more and my voice cracked.

She looked so beautiful under the sunset. She was staring at the horizon and her hair waved behind her. Everything about her glowed. I clenched my teeth.

_God damnit, she was a goddess. There's no other explanation. _Enough was enough. It was time to start doing something. I had one question for my laughing best friend. And I was going to beat the hell out of him he didn't do anything...

" How'd ya do it?" I said with a half-sigh. Zoro drank his sake and wiped his mouth clean. He smiled at me.

" Just do it." Zoro said. God damnit, I don't want hidden answers. I decided to stand next to Sanji. He only glanced at me. I looked at him with the corner of my eyes.

" You like her, don't you?" Sanji said, taking a swig of his cigarette. I choked on my food.

" Wha- What are you talking about?"I lied nervously. Sanji only sighed. Then his face turned into a mad frown.

" If you touch her with your _grubby_ little hands..." He seethed in anger. I was expecting this. I clenched my teeth in anger and stared at him defiantly.

" So what? **It's not like she's yours!** You already have Vivi!" I said with a deadly tone. This time he was the one to stare at me.

" I let Zoro take Robin because I knew he was capable of taking care of someone. But you destroy anything you get your hands on!" Sanji screamed. I reeled back in shock. I had _not _been expecting this.

" Do you really want to go there..." I hissed. I looked into the corner of my eye to see Zoro noticing what was about to happen. He went over to Robin and whispered something.

" I will go there! Anything to protect my Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled at me. I clenched my fist in anger. Who was he to talk about jokes? He saw my split-second of anger.

" You could never ever take anything seriously, _even if you wanted to!_ You probably couldn't protect even if you wanted to! Even if you managed to make her fall for you, you would only get her into serious trouble. Your always doing risky, stupid things. You can't even..." Sanji screamed at me. Everyone noticed it at first. I just noticed my fist one centimeter away from Sanji's face. He had a look of shock on his face. I could understand that. Zoro and Robin were holding me back.

" Watch what your doing, _Luffy_." Zoro said, with a glare. I hid my eyes even more.

" Be careful about your emotions, Luffy." Robin said.

I glanced at everyone under the guard of my hat. They all looked at me, horrified. But that's not what tore me apart.

It was Nami's beautiful face, now scrunched up in pain. I scowled and turned away. I blinked away my tears.

" Luffy..." Sanji said softly. Was he he showing me pity? _OH GOD DAMNIT!_

"** OK FINE! YOU'RE RIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY?!"**I screamed at the top of my lungs at him. I looked at him with all the anger I could muster. All the pain I had experienced all put into one look. He fell down on his butt. Everyone cringed in fear. Nami started crying.

And then... I ran. I ran as far as I could. Away. All I wanted was to get away. I blinked away my tears, but it was futile. My tears were running freely down my cheeks. I ran through the sand until god knows when.

I tripped on a rock and fell flat on my face. Flashbacks of my past kept coming back to me...

_Look at that kid! What a puny!_

_Honey, get away from that! You don't know where he's been._

_Hey ,you idiot! Pick up our ball! Stupid trash!_

_Tch! Some people just don't know how to respect their superiors!_

_Ew! Did you make this! Gross! Spit it out before you get infected!_

_I howled in agony as I looked at the dying form of Rayleigh. It was raining hard in the alleyway._

_" NOOOOO! NOT YOU! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I screamed, trying to do something, anything._

_" Listen... Luffy..." Rayleigh murmured. He was shot in the chest 3 times. The bastard was dead but..._

_" Your going ... to live...for the... Both of us..." He said. I stopped crying momentarily._

_" For the... Both of us...?" I said in such a low voice, that only he could hear me._

_" The world... IS VAST! SOMEDAY... You will find... friends that will... Protect you..." Rayleigh said, sputtering up blood. I tried desperately not to cry. Rayleigh took of his hat and smiled softly. _

_" My dreams... My goals... They are now... Yours!" Rayleigh said, putting the Strawhat on my head. And then, he stilled._

_" Ra-" I started. I didn't dare say his name. Instead, I looked at my blood covered hands and looked at the sky. The rain finally stopped. But all I could do was scream at the gods..._

"**Dammit , IT HURTS**!" I howled. I was clutched my chest painfully. I tried to drown out that horrifying memory as hard as I could. I kept pounding my head into the sand, trying to bury it.

" Luffy..." A voice said behind me. I whirled around and clutched my strawhat with my two hands over my head tightly.

" If you do that anymore, your going to tear it." Nami said, in front of me.

" I..."

" It's ok..." Nami mumured softly, coming towards me and hugging me tightly. I wailed loudly as my other nakama came into view. They all didn't even abandon me!

" It doesn't matter, Luffy." Zoro said, sitting beside me with his calming presence.

" Your not weak to me, Luffy." Chopper said, cuddling his body into my chest.

" If you are sad, then just come to me! I'll cheer you up!" Ussop said sitting, back to back with me.

" It's ok to be weak, Senchou-san..." Robin said, cradling my head in her arms.

" You must have a reason..." Vivi said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

" Sorry, Luffy..." Sanji said, with wry smile, sitting next to me on the sand.

" It's ok!" I cheered happily, as I cleared my eyes. They all smiled at me. Nami hugged me even tighter. I widened my eyes but recessed them as everyone but her got up. They all smiled softly at us and went away. Zoro stayed a bit longer and with a nudge of his head he smirked evilly at me.

I looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

" Uh, Nami?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly and pulled away.

" I'm sor-"

" BAKA!" Nami said, as she punched my head to the ground. I clutched my head in pain. I was expecting another one, but instead she hugged me furiously. It was bone-breaking and heartwarming at the same time. I didn't know wether to be happy or in pain.

" I'm ok, Nami..." I murmured again in her hair. She made a small sound and looked at me with her perceptive brown eyes.

" You... are _never_ going to be alone. OK?" She said, shaking my shoulders for emphasis. My mouth parted as I looked at the sunset and then back at Nami.

" Nami..." I whispered, staring into her eyes.

" Yes, captain..." She whispered seductively.

" There's no need for formalities..." I whispered, with a grin.

" Smartass..." She chuckled giddily. I finally came to realize something.

_She was a goddess. She was my savior. She was my angel. Without her, I doubt I'd be very much alive right now. And right now, all I could do was stare at her._

_" Luffy..." She said, cupping my face. I took one last look at her face and breathed what possibly could be my last breath._

_" I love you." I said, and I smashed my lips upon hers._

**On the ship...**

Robin and Zoro went over to Sanji who was staring at the couple with hidden eyes. Zoro sighed and saw this as a chance.

"Tough luck?" Zoro teased. Robin expected an outburst, but all they got was the biggest smile they had ever seen on Sanji's face.

" Nope!" Sanji said ' throwing his cigarette away.

" **_More like about time._**"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this chapter! By the way, did you see how I put three epic scenes into one? This isn't the end of the story, not by a long shot!**


	11. Rules

**Almost...30...FOLLOWERS! So I missed my flight to the US Open so I'm going to be sitting here for 3 hours, might as well write the next chapter! Here it is!**

* * *

**Rules**

I was kissing _him._

He was kissing _me_.

**I WAS KISSING MONKEY D LUFFY! **

My heart exploded with hapiness. Yes, I was kissing that idiot, moron, brainless, sexy man known as Monkey D Luffy. _Oh god, his taste. _He tasted so fucking GOOD! I wanted it. I wanted it all.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned in pleasure. He grasped my hips and pulled me closer to him. He, very gently, placed me on the ground. He was mine. He was all mine.

" Luffy... I..Love you." I gasped between kisses. His eyes widened and pulled away. I was about to complain but then...

Luffy's POV

She loved me.

SHE LOVED ME.

I brought my forehead to hers and closed my eyes. I wanted to give her the same hapiness she gave me. I kissed her hands, her legs her , her feet, her temple and everywhere I could think of.

" Luffy, come on... Not here..." Nami mumured as I kissed her neck.

" Nami... I... want you..." I whispered as I hugged her. She laced her deft fingers in my hands and we got up.

" And I...you...but we can't keep the others waiting!" Nami said with a warm smile. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her and we walked back to the ship.

**_At the ship_**

**_Robin's POV_**

**_"_WHAT!" **Everyone screamed.

" Yeah, we're a couple now, so don't make a huge deal about it." Nami said with a nonchalant wave.

" THAT'S TWO IN ONE DAY!" Ussop screamed.

" IS THAT A RECORD?" Chopper screamed.

" You better not hurt her, Luffy!" Sanji yelled.

" Ok!" Luffy said happily.

I chuckled softly as Zoro wrapped his arms around me. We were in the upper deck watching over our friends. He rested his head on my shoulder and nestled into his strong arms. We stared at the romantic sunset.

" Would you look at that..." Zoro mumured.

" Looks like they finally realized it..." I sighed.

" No, I meant Curly-brow. He's not even mad at them." Zoro said. I raised my eyebrow at Zoro's words and looked over at Sanji. _He seemed ... happy about this...like he was expecting this..._

" He was ,you know." Zoro chuckled, grazing his cheek against my hair. I scoffed and continued to look at the ever-astounding sunset.

**_The next day..._**

**Luffy's POV**

I woke up naturally in the fluffy bed that I loved so dearly. I rubbed my head for a few seconds. My m

Bellemere told Nami and I to go her house for some oranges. I like food, so I thought "Why not?". I was walked to Nami's house and I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I turned the knob and it was open. I decided to let myself in.

" Hello~!" I cheered as I entered.

" RUN, LUFFY!"

I turned my head to see Nami bandaged to the chair. I got mad until I was captured into headlock with, you guessed it, Bellemere. She had a very malicious grin on her face as she bandaged me next to Nami. She cracked her fists and started to speak. I was shocked at the whole ordeal.

" LESSONS IN DATING MY DAUGHTER!" Bellemere yelled in my face. I closed my eyes and squirmed in fear.

" NEVER STEAL FROM HER!" Bellemere said, as she kicked me into the wall.

" LESSON TWO! NEVER HURT HER!" Bellemere yelled as she squeezed my head.

" AND FINAL LESSON!"Bellemere yelled with all her might, standing over me.

"PLEASE DON'T HU-"I yelped halfly. Bellemere hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear.

"Love her with all your strength, will you Luffy?" She whispered. I smiled widely at Nami's confused face.

" Shishishishi, of course!" I whispered back. Bellemere got up and tossed me an orange. She tipped her police hat at me, then left the house. I untied Nami from the chair.

" What did she tell you?" Nami asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a whistle. Nami glared at me with annoyance, but I just ran out the door with a laugh. She started running after me. I thought I was faster than her, but she caught me. Startled, I tripped on the grass and I fell down the hill with Nami. I was on top of her and she was on the bottom. I was so close to her face.

" Luffy..." She mumured, bringing her head towards mine.

"What...?" I whispered into her ear. I didn't notice she had reeled back her fist.

" **YOU IDIOT, THAT HURT**!" She yelled with a punch. I flew back at least 10 feet and landed face up on the grass with a tired expression. A shadow loomed over me. I widened my eyes as Nami sat on top of me and cupped my face with her hands.

" I get to be on top, idiot." She said with a warm smile. I cracked a grin and kissed her. Our moment was ruined when Zoro whistled from the top of he hill with all our friends. Robin was arm-in arm with Zoro and she chuckled lightly. The others had wide grins on their faces.

" I think the two lovebirds need to cool off!" Zoro chanted.

" Oh come on! Is their no privacy around here?" I complained. Sanji and Ussop grabbed me by the legs and hoisted me up. Nami was carried up by the rest of the people. They carried us to Zoro's pool in his backyard. Nami and I looked at eachother with embaressed faces. With a huff, they threw us in the water. In the split second that were in the air, I grabbed Nami and brought her to my chest. What to say...

"Nami."I whispered.

"Hm?" She replied smling. I kissed her on the head.

" Thank you." I said, clutching her tightly.

**SPLASH!**

We sank to the bottom of the water and kissed each other fervently. The others waited impatiently for us to resurface. But I was in no hurry. Nami stared at me. I could almost tell what she was going to say.

_'No Luffy, Thank you!' _

We both erupted erupted from the water,dousing everyone. They glared at us madly. Zoro was the fiercest of all. Although somehow, I could tell he was trying not to smile. The second of peacefulness was ruined with a shout from Ussop.

" LETS GET 'IM"

" YEAH!" Chopper cried out.

I patted Nami on the back, and ran away as fast as I could.

" YOU BASTA-" She started before she was quickly trampled by Chopper and Vivi. Zoro, Sanji, and Robin ran after me. I ran up the balcony in Bellemere's house and stopped at the edge.

" There's no escape now!" Zoro sneered, cracking his knuckles. I smiled widely at the three of them evily. Sanji winced slightly.

"COME HERE!" Zoro yelled, snatching at me. I jumped on the railing of the balcony and jumped all the way on the top of Zoro's house. I landed his roof and dusted my pant clean. I turned to meet their shocked expressions. I glanced backwards at them with a smile.

" Shishishishi! WELL, SEE YA!" I shouted as I ran away from them. They yelled at me to come back, but I know if I turned around, all I would see was a bunch of smiling faces.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School's pretty hard for me right now. Thank you all for your wonderful support!**


	12. I Remember

**The last chapter! This story has been so fun to write! You guys are gonna love the ending!**

* * *

**I Remember...**

**4 years later...**

" LUFFY, HURRY UP, YOUR GOING TO MISS YOUR GRADUATION FOR COLLEGE! I AM NOT DEALING WITH YOU AND YOUR TARDY HABITS!" Shanks yelled from downstairs.

" I'm coming..." Luffy smiled coming down the stairs. He was fully dressed in his robe except he had torn it open. A lot had happened these past 4 years. Chopper went to a very prestigious college in London for his degree in the medical field. He was a renowned genius in the world. He still visited them though. Vivi had taken over "Arabasta inc" from her father and led them to a whole mountain of money. Sanji took over Zeff's restaurant as top chef. He served a lot of famous celebrities in his time their, including the Queen of England. He was a famous chef, who completely revolutionized spices and created a cooking technique known as "Diable Jambe" which basically made flaming edible food. No one dared challenged him in a cook-off. Nami got a degree in Meteorology and Weather. She was a forecaster for CNN. Luffy went insane whenever she saw Nami on TV. Ussop became a general in the army. He was given the name"Sogeking" which means Sniper King. He was unmatched in valor and bravery, they say. But we know the truth to that one, don't we? Zoro defeated Mihawk in their 100th duel and became the "greatest swordsman in the world". When Luffy asked what made the difference that time, Zoro would only smile and say " I just remembered the first time I challenged him.". Robin would just chuckle softly. Robin became a historian who found the "Lost History". She exposed countless corrupt government officials and became known as the"Angel of the Freedom" because she saved many lives from the clutches of evil.

And Luffy? Well, he would only smile and laugh his weird laugh.

Makino gave Luffy a plate of eggs to eat and expertly worked around the house. Shanks looked at Makino with disbelief.

" How do you do so much at one time?" Shanks muttered. Makino was doing 8 things at once.

" It's a gift." Makino shrugged. Luffy ate his eggs quickly and went outside to get into Zoro's new car with his friends. It was sleek black and was really cool. Zoro was sitting next to Robin in the car.

" Ok guys! Lets go!" Luffy cheered. Zoro sighed.

" You forgot about Nami...again. How can you forget about your own girlfriend?" Zoro teased. Luffy pouted and looked away. Luffy was about to protest , but a peck on the cheek stopped him.

" I'm already here." Nami smiled mischievously. Zoro's jaw dropped. Their was no way she could've gotten in unless she stayed overnight or... wait...

" YOU DAMN WITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO M-" Zoro yelled, but he was quickly stopped by a punch lightly on the arm by Robin.

" We're going to be late if you keep screaming. Sanji, Vivi and Chopper are already there." Robin pointed out. Zoro grunted and they sped of to the college.

They were greeted with warm smiles and welcomes at the party. Sanji cooked ,of course. The girls literally fainted at how good the food was. Vivi was playing with the younger children. Luffy and Nami decided to dance with their friends. They laughed and sand the night away. After a while, the music turned slow.

" Hey Nami... A lot has happened since we first met... My past life just seems like a faint dream now..." Luffy murmured into Nami's orange hair. Nami hugged him lovingly.

" Remember Luffy, I will always be there for you." Nami said. Luffy smiled and decided to keep on dancing. After a while though, everyone was required to give a speech for their graduation. Some of them were sloppy. Some of them were good. Ussop's was hilarious. Vivi's was heartwarming. Sanji's was ... well, you know what it was. Zoro's was blatant as a piece of rice. Robin's was morbid and creepy. Nami's was evil and greedy. It was finally Luffy's time to speak. Luffy froze at that spot. He didn't even know what to say! His mind kept racing and racing, until he got nudged by his friends. He stared at them and slowly smiled. He made his way to the stage. Nami had a twinkle in her eyes. Luffy stood in front of the hundreds of people.

He took one look at his friends, and then he knew what to say.

" I... I grew believing I was nothing."Luffy started. The crowd gasped. Nami lost the twinkle in her eyes.

" I grew up believing I would be rejected my entire life simply because I am who I am." Luffy spoke sternly. The students had heard how Luffy was homeless before, but this was Luffy! The guy that never took anything seriously! The guy that was never sad! Yet here he was..

"I believed the people of the world were all scum and trash. I was concieted and stubborn. Then one day... I met an old man. His name was Rayleigh." Luffy spoke looking at his hands. Zoro was confused. He never heard a story like this before from him.

" Rayleigh was different from the other people in the slums. He never gave up on anything. He had a dream, and a pretty stupid dream, if you ask me..." Luffy chuckled softly. The crowd just decided to listen to the boy's story.

" His dream... _**was to take over the world!**_ It was so stupid , I laughed harshly. I never could have been more foolish... Rayleigh asked me later what I had to live for. I realized, I had nothing, but he had a dream. And that was enough for him." Luffy spoke, taking of his strawhat and staring at it.

" He protected me from a group of bandits. There was hundreds of them! He defeated every single one of them! Not one ever lifted a finger again... but... he sacrificed his life for me." Luffy spoke quietly. Some people in the crowd started to cry. Vivi brushed a few tears away. Chopper was holding onto Ussop's leg.

" He asked me to accomplish his dreams for him, or go find one on my own. He gave me this strawhat as proof that I was alive. but it wasn't enough. I grew sadistic. I remember lying their in that street corner... screaming at the sky and cursing my life... I was beyond the edge of insanity! I was about to kill myself! But I... decided against it. That would just be sacrilege to his life. I decided to live my life out, no matter what... I remember clutching this strawhat so tightly in the night...I remember being on the edge of starvation...I remember wishing for my death to come... I was so tempted to kill myself and get away from it all!" Luffy said sadly clutching his face. There was a few things that made Robin cry. This was one of them. Nami held on to Robin holding in her tears. Sanji stood next to Zoro and brushed away the tears that had formed in his eyes. Zoro was as stoic as ever. He had the biggest frown ever.

" I remember one day I was huddled in a corner of a small shelter I created using a simple tent I found lying in the garbage. A huge blizzard swept it up in a tornado of snow. I didn't complain at all. I ... gave up..." Luffy said. The crowd listened intently. The strawhats looked at Zoro, who now could no longer hold back his tears. He clutched his face, trying to stop them.

"So... I simply walked... out there in the snow...aimlessly and half dead...with nowhere to go..." Luffy looked up with a smile.

" I remember walking up Sunny Street... I saw the kids playing in their houses... I saw them laughing and smiling...but I did not cry...for I had run out of tears... I remember wanting to burst into that house and murder every single person living there! But little did I know... that was the house of my best friend Zoro!" Luffy said, pointing at his best friend. Zoro stopped and looked at his friend. He wasn't embarrassed at all.

"I remember seeing him inside the house... carrying a 20 ton weight! _Can you imagine that?_ I was wondering why the hell would a rich kid be doing something as grueling as that. And the answer was simple. He had a dream, to become the greatest swordsman in the world! And he did it... On that night, I took off my blanket that kept me warm during the blizzard...and I thought...If that guy who had been given every privilege to do what ever he wanted could find a dream...then so could I! I remember walking half-dead...up that street... and I stopped at a house...Not to big...Not to small...I looked in the back garden of the house and I saw... a handmade greenhouse holding oranges!They could survive in that blizzard, so why couldn't I? I suddenly decided to challenge my fate ... and I rang on the doorbell...and I met my entire life!" Luffy said, pointing at his friends. The crowd erupted into tears and cheers! The strawhat crew were all crying histerically.

" I then learned the most important lesson in the world! The world will not cradle the ones who fall, they will only cradle the strong. That is true but... The world will cherish the fallen that have tried to match the stong!" Luffy spoke sincerely. The crowd stood up and clapped furiously! Nami literally ran up the stage and tackled Luffy in a fury of kisses.

All in all, it was the best speech they ever had.

**On the beach...**

"Wait... Zoro... is this...?" Robin said, stunned to the roots of her hair. They were standing in the sunset, the two lovers, Zoro and Robin. In Zoro's hand, a ring was present.

"Yes it is...Robin...Will you marry me?" Zoro said, slightly nervous. Robin answered by tackling Zoro and repeating yes over and over again. Luffy and Nami watched on the bench, watching the sunset and the two people. Luffy was happy for his best friend. But now it was his turn. He took in a deep breath.

"So , Zoro and Robin are getting married. Good for them!" Luffy said nervously. He tried to calm down but it wasn't working.

" Yeah, I'm happy for them." Nami said, looking at the two, with grand smile on her face. Luffy's mind decided to boggle up his speech that minute.

" So... why don't we do it ,too?" Luffy said quickly. He then realized how he said it and slapped himself mentally. Nami's smile melted. She glared at Luffy angrily.

"_Why don't we do it, too? _That's your idea of a proposal? TRY AGAIN, BAKA!" Nami yelled at Luffy, clocking him in the head hard. Luffy watched as Nami stomped away furiously. He sighed and decided to try again later. From the back Nami looked furious.

But don't let that fool you. For she had the biggest smile etched on to her face.

* * *

**Well, I AM DONE. FINALLY. This story was so fun to write! Loved every second of it! Thank you all for staying with me to the end. I loved all of your comments and reviews. I have also decided I'm going to redo "The Dark Knight" so that it's better! It'g going to be way better than the first one! Also, if enough people ask for it, I can do a oneshot about what happens after. See you later, readers!**

**Neel: Finally back to MY STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA-**

***Gets punched into a wall...again...**


End file.
